A variety of devices for punctiform suspension are known (e.g. EP 0 716 825 B1; WO 99/20094; DE 201 09 028 U1). Suspension devices for the horizontally variable arrangement of carrying arms have likewise been proposed in a variety of configurations (e.g. WO 99/65368; WO 01/43599). Finally, a large number of variants of suspension devices for the vertically variable arrangement of profile rails and brackets which can be suspended therein are known (e.g. DE 201 00 181 U1).